


【藕饼】我的夫君太会了怎么办！

by Gangan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangan/pseuds/Gangan
Summary: 风流少爷藕x温柔男倌丙普通人设定有私设





	【藕饼】我的夫君太会了怎么办！

“洞房花烛，岂有不做的理？”  
哪吒狠狠咬了一口敖丙的唇，眯起眼。敖丙软糯的话语挠得他心痒，又使他恼怒。也不知是与多少男人说过这撩拨人的话。才说得如此勾人。  
在青楼中卖艺不卖身，可笑至极的谎言。  
敖丙吃痛的昂起头，避开哪吒炽热的唇，“疼...”他带着哭腔道。精致的发髻已被哪吒松下，淡蓝的发披在肩头，更衬得皮肤透白如雪。  
哪吒探头去寻他微露出的舌尖，手顺着宽松的衣袖滑入，指尖所滑过的地方，无不惹起阵阵痒意。  
“娘子身子怎么这么烫？”哪吒的手探到敖丙纤细的腰间，感受他原本冰凉的身子随着自己四处作乱的指逐渐变得滚烫，调笑道。  
“唔...热..”哪吒在敖丙颈上啃咬，不时轻啄他的唇，打断他本就因害羞而不大流畅的话语。  
“脱了就不热了。”哪吒原本撑在床边的手环到敖丙背后，如抽丝般轻轻拉开了鲜红的衣带，失去束缚的衣衫随之滑落。  
哪吒流连在颈间的吻慢慢向下，肩膀，锁骨，直至那娇嫩的乳尖，吮吸舔弄，手逐渐移向那人隐秘的股间。  
舔舐轻啃的快感让敖丙低吟出声，红着脸伸手去抚弄哪吒耳边的发丝，另一只手欲拒还迎的扣在他肩上。  
哪吒只当是这小倌用来勾引男人的技巧，牙齿稍用了些力，便听见敖丙的痛呼。  
“啊！哪吒，哪吒轻点...”猛的用力的啃咬带来的痛感让他眼眶湿润，可怜兮兮的眼神怎么看怎么惹人怜惜，更何况是咱怜香惜玉的小少爷。  
“怎么？疼起来就不叫夫君了？”哪吒鼻尖蹭上敖丙的，低声道。  
敖丙听他这本末倒置的回答，舌头像是僵住了一般，就如此用那眼神直勾勾看着哪吒嬉笑的眸，半天道不出半个字。  
哪吒见敖丙因被笑话而成了哑巴，似寻到了乐趣一般，“哈哈”笑了几声，薄唇中吐出信手拈来的情话：“夫君亲亲就不疼了。”  
听了这话，敖丙眼神一闪，立刻就将脸凑了过去，嘴唇结结实实摁上哪吒的，啾了一口后松开，笑得眯上眼睛，像是偷着了糖的孩子。  
“不疼了？”见敖丙笑得喜人，哪吒忍不住在那泛着红晕的脸上揉了一把。  
“不疼了。”敖丙在哪吒掌心上靠了靠，眼下是一片温软。他关于幼时的记忆不多，但依稀记得的是，娘亲总在自己玩闹受伤后轻轻亲一口自己的脸颊，温柔的拭去他的眼泪后，抱着他温柔的哄着，“丙儿乖，娘亲亲就不疼了。”  
“那...是不是无论夫君做什么，只要亲亲娘子，娘子便不会疼了？”  
敖丙刚想点头，某处地方便被狠狠刺入，被强行拉扯开的感觉过于强烈的涌上，没等他反应过来，泪水便夺眶而出，打湿了脸。他紧闭着眼，眼前的黑暗透着腥红。  
湿漉漉的感觉..红的...拉扯开..  
他受伤了，他很清楚。  
但他不想停下，因为他轻易的因为男人的一句话而贪恋起那种让人酥软到骨髓里的宠溺，这是自娘亲以后，他第一次再感受到。  
花姑姑对他再好，也不过是拿他做摇钱树，自己不肯伺候些花高价卖他一晚的贵人时，她眼中的怒火与轻蔑是笑容难以掩盖的，就差没有点着他的脑门骂他装个劳什子清高了。  
哪吒感受到一阵温暖的湿意，抽出探入的半指，果然沾上了暗红的液体，不均匀的聚成液滴，控诉着侵入者的粗暴。  
不该是这样的。  
哪吒惊讶的盯着自己的手指，他本以为这青楼出来的身体应该无比适应做这事，便恶意使上了力，没想到却伤了他，敖丙的痛呼令他感到几分愧疚。  
“抱歉。”他搂过敖丙因承受着剧烈疼痛而颤抖着的身体，亲了亲眼泪润湿的脸颊，“我不知道...抱歉，别哭了，我们不做了。”说罢用手生疏的抹去那人的泪水。  
敖丙疼得迷糊，许久才停住抽噎，等到眼前的水雾散去，才发现自己已经被裹在被子里，安安稳稳的侧身躺在床上，刚才令人脸红的亲密之事像是没发生过一般。  
“哪吒？”他用手撑起身子，想去寻那人的踪影。突然被侧腰被由身后伸来的手搭上，向后一拉，被人拽入怀中。  
“这儿呢。”  
哪吒在耳边的低语使敖丙安心不少，原本紧绷着的神经也放松下来，他身子向后靠了靠，问道：“怎么不做了？”  
“怕娘子疼。”  
哪吒的声音轻得像是十分困乏，但顶在敖丙股间的物什却精神的很，烫得连敖丙的脸也跟着发热。  
“我不会疼的。”敖丙转过脸去想吻男人的下颔，却被避开，心里莫名有些委屈，“我不怕疼，做吧，夫君很不舒服不是吗？”  
他翻过身，清亮的眼睛与那红瞳相对，一副英勇就义的模样让哪吒觉得好笑。  
“被人娶过了门，便要听自家夫君的。”哪吒笑着敲敲他的额头。  
敖丙没说话，自顾自的又翻了回去，看着颤动的烛火，紧抿着唇。  
哪吒起了身，下床，径直走向门口，刚要推开门，却被人叫住。  
“哪吒。”敖丙已然坐起了身，还是紧盯着那快要熄灭的烛火。  
“何事？”  
“我可以用嘴。”  
他将视线从烛火上缓缓转移到哪吒脸上，那人的嬉笑模样褪得一干二净，眼神冷漠得令人发怵。  
“敖丙，”  
这是敖丙第一次听他叫自己的名字，心虚得不敢再看他。  
“再也不要说这样的话。”他咬牙，喉结上下一动，“这让我觉得你脏。”  
敖丙舔了舔嘴唇，心尖一抽，直到哪吒离开时间长到连那蜡烛都熄灭，心脏被人拉扯的感觉也清晰得令人想吐。  
“脏。”他喃喃道，抬起自己的手臂，去看那深深刻在他内臂上的红莲花。那红莲绽放得艳丽，嚣张跋扈的提醒着他他的身份，尖锐的花瓣深深向他的身体里蔓延，深至骨髓。  
他抓起手边的喜服，盖上那红莲后开始用力擦拭，魔怔似的，看着细细的血珠顺着划痕渗出，染得那丝毫没有褪去的纹身在月光下更加鲜红。  
“这才叫疼。”  
他想说些什么，但一开口，泪水便伴着呜咽一并涌出他的身体，撕心裂肺得像是要将一辈子所有的悲伤呕出。直到倦得再没力落泪，才直挺挺倒下身子，一个人在所谓洞房花烛夜沉沉睡去。

哪吒，哪吒。  
总兵府小少爷？

“小少爷又来了啊？今天是哪位姑娘啊？”  
“李公子嘴真甜...”  
“姑娘不来尝尝，又怎知是怎样个甜法？”

我早该记起来的，青柳楼里炙手可热的总兵府小少爷。  
果真是如此，如此会撩拨人心。

“敖公子，该去给夫人敬茶了。”  
进门来唤醒敖丙的侍女见少夫人的手腕上一片血红，不免心惊，暗叹少爷下手之狠，不懂得心疼自家夫人。  
“唔...嗯..”敖丙坐起了身，下身的疼痛因为动作而被唤醒，刺激着他的神经。见他动作别扭，侍女忙上前去扶，敖丙推脱着，最后还是乖乖给人带到了梳妆桌前。  
“公子，晴儿帮你梳头。”那侍女年幼，看起来不过十五六岁，笑起来可爱，敖丙便也不再拒绝，点点头，看向桌上的铜镜，发起了呆。  
晴儿动作灵巧，很快被理好了他原本散乱的发丝，梳起耳前的头发正要挽起，像是被吓着了一般，手一用力向后扯，拽得敖丙头皮发疼。  
他揉了揉脑袋，抬起头，铜镜中出现了一个挺拔的人影，正接过晴儿手中淡蓝的发。  
“娘子早安。这晴儿手笨，有没有被扯疼？”哪吒说着，将撅着嘴的晴儿遣出了门，为敖丙挽好了发，扣上精致的银饰。  
“不疼。”敖丙答道，低下头去看自己的手。  
哪吒已是换上一身红衫，带着金环的手摸上那人还留着痕迹的脖颈，凑到根部泛红的耳边低语道：“那要不要夫君亲？”  
敖丙垂下的睫毛颤了颤，手紧张的相扣，“不必，”手用力到指甲都嵌入肉中，顿了许久，才抖着嗓子道：“脏。”  
哪吒目光一冷，轻叹口气，松开了手，用听不出情绪的平淡语气道：“让晴儿伺候你更衣，动作快些，别让娘等太久。”说完便快步离开了厢房。  
敖丙听他脚步渐远，解开了紧扣的手，不知道自己方才为何说这话来激怒那人。

也许是他昨晚一夜未归，也许是他身上更换好的衣衫，或者，是他身上熟悉的脂粉香味。


End file.
